Let's Play Worms
Let's Play Worms is one of the more popular Let's Plays produced by the Achievement Hunter team. They played Worms, Worms Armageddon, Worms Revolution, and Worms Ultimate Mayhem. Due to the option to name their worms each player present would name their team and worms, as listed below. * A star (*) denotes that the name chosen was not suitable and automatically removed due to the Profanity filter in the game or was not saved but the names were mentioned in the video. =Worms= Episode 1 Hosts are Ray Narvaez, Jr., Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Geoff Ramsey. Round 1 Round 2 Episode 2 Hosts are Ray Narvaez, Jr., Michael Jones, and Gavin Free. Round 1 and Round 2 =Worms 2: Armaggedon= Episode 1 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 2 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. =Worms: Revolution= Episode 1 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Round 1 Round 2 Episode 2 Hosts are Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 3 Hosts are Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 4 and Episode 5 Hosts are Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo, and Ryan Haywood. Episode 6 Hosts are Ray Narvaez, Jr., Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Geoff Ramsey. =Worms: Ultimate Mayhem= Episode 1 and Episode 2 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Jack Pattillo. GAME OF PRODS - Worms Ultimate Mayhem - Worms MAYhem Hosts are Jeremy Dooley, Lindsay Jones, Michael Jones, and Trevor Collins. =Worms Battlegrounds= Episode 1 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 2 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ryan Haywood. Episode 3 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Jack Pattillo. Episode 4 Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 5 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 6 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez, Jr.. Episode 7 Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ryan Haywood. With Funhaus Hosts are Michael Jones, Gavin Free, James Willems, and Sean Poole. Episode 8 Hosts are Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, and Jeremy Dooley. Episode 9 Hosts are Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, and Jeremy Dooley. RouLetsPlay Hosts are Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood, and Jeremy Dooley. A Fist Full of Fries - RouLetsPlay Hosts are Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, and Jeremy Dooley. IT'S ALL BUSTED - Worms MAYhem Hosts are Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Matt Bragg, and Lindsay Jones. =Worms WMD= Episode 1 Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley, and Trevor Collins. Episode 2 Hosts are Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo, and Jeremy Dooley. Stream Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Matt Bragg, Mica Burton, Chad James, Craig Skistimas, and Sam Mitchell With Samm Levine Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, and Samm Levine. Episode 3 Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, Jack Pattillo, and Lindsay Jones. Episode 4 Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Jack Pattillo, and Lindsay Jones. Meet the Garbos Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Lindsay Jones. Whoa! We're Half Way There Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, and Jack Pattillo. Michael Gets Cancelled Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Lindsay Jones, and Alfredo Diaz. The Moist Flanks Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free, and Trevor Collins. BIKINI BOTTOM TO URANUS Hosts are Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Matt Bragg, and Fiona Nova. THE BATTLE OF WINTERFELL - Worms MAYhem Hosts are Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, and Michael Jones. NO SCOPE BUNKER BUST - Worms MAYhem Hosts are Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, and Ryan Haywood. THE HELICOPTER TRICK Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free, Jack Pattillo, and Matt Bragg. The Rope Sheep Maneuver Hosts are Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, and Michael Jones. = Trivia = * In both Worms and Worms 2: Armageddon a match came down to one worm each for Michael and Ray. Ray won both the turn immediately after Michael failed to kill his last worm. ** The first game of Worms Part 2 saw Michael try to finish off 'Kilburn' (not Ray's intended name for the worm) with a bazooka but Kilburn survived with one health left and proceeded to fire punch Michael's last worm into the water. During sudden death in a Worms 2 game Michael tried killing Ray's last worm with a lightning strike but it ended up healing Ray's worm instead and a homing missile finished the game. * Thrice a game was won by someone who found themselves at a notable disadvantage. Ray took game one of Worms Part 2 despite being down four worms to one against Michael (Gavin was out by this time), aided in part by Kilburn surviving a bazooka shot once it was down to one-on-one. Michael took the other two instances; despite triggering two mines in the second game of Worms Revolution Part 1 (the first of which killed 'Psyther'), Michael won after Geoff blew himself up trying to shoot Michael's last remaining worm 'Muetoo' with a homing missile, while the first game of Worms Battlegrounds Part 8 saw Michael lose a worm IMMEDIATELY and he still won. * In the game in Worms Battlegrounds Part 1 two worms committed suicide as a result of a wind-related issue. Early on, Gavin tried using a Mega Mortar with Vas Deferens, but committed suicide when the wind failed to push the mortars away from the vertical launch. Later on, the wind would return claiming one of Ray's worms when he tried parachuting away (despite Ray holding - and repeatedly yelling - left). *In episode 9 of Worms Battleground, Gavin picked up an Armageddon powerup despite the game being set to not have any until at least 10 turns have passed. Gavin earned an Achievement for picking up and using a rare item drop for it. * Worms WMD is the first Worms Let's Play to have six competitors and to have 8 worms per player, totaling up to 48 worms. =Navigation= Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Series